WO03/023890 describes hydrophilic polymer membranes with excellent electrical and hydration properties. They are suitable for use in electrochemical cells. The membranes described in this publication are formed by homogeneous polymerisation, and the presence of water in the polymerisation mixture is necessary in order for the polymer to be formed. This is necessary for the formation of a homogenous polymer with excellent properties.